Pain
by Magz1
Summary: Yep. It's back. Lex's little sister arrives in Smallville, hoping to hide from her past. But ofcourse, it isn't going to let her go. ClarkNatalie romance on the side.
1. Chapter 1

Pain By Magz  
  
A/N This is a re-do of a first try at a Smallville fic, so please try to be a little nice. Flames with be used to burn various household objects for amusement.  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing except for Natalie Luthor who is an original creation. Any resemblance this story may have to anyone else's creation (published or not) is purely coincidental.  
  
Enjoy and remember: Always read and review.  
  
As she taped the final box closed, she shed no tears. She wasn't upset about leaving this place. She wouldn't ever return to who she was. No more fake names. She'd decided to use her real name, for once. She signed the final check for her rent with her real name: Natalie Luthor.  
  
The 15 year old walked confidently away from the Metropolis apartment building that had been her home for the better part of the last 3 years of her life. She threw the three boxes of her old things into a truck, headed to a homeless shelter. She climbed into a cab with only a backpack of her things and only said one word. "Smallville."  
  
She'd never been there before and certainly didn't expect it to be as it was. Why is my brother living in a hick place like this? She pondered. Natalie had only met her older brother, Lex, once, in Metropolis. Then, he'd been living in his apartment. She didn't know him very well, but hoped he wouldn't mind her intrusion, and allow her to stay with him awhile. Don't be surprised if he doesn't though. She'd kept up with her family's newsworthy escapades for the last year. The Luthor Mansion did not seem like a happy place, but incase of the worst, she believed it was the only place she would be safe.  
  
Shivering, Natalie approached the door. It was intimidating. It was big. Why does anyone need a door this big? Just as the thought crossed her mind rain began to pour down on her from above. Covering her head with only the hood of the sweatshirt she was wearing, she timidly rang the doorbell. After a few moment's wait, she decided Lex wasn't answering. She gathered her backpack and turned to go. As she walked down the front stairs, head down, and ran right into someone.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," she mumbled without looking at the person, trying to make a quick exit.  
  
"Natalie?" The voice asked. Natalie looked up hesitantly and saw the voice came from her older brother. She tried to explain her situation, but, for once in her life, she was at a loss for words. "Come on let's get you inside. You're soaked," Lex said, wrapping an arm around her and leading her inside.  
  
"So you want to tell me what you're doing here?"  
  
"Well maybe you've never noticed, but Smallville is seriously lacking in Holiday Inns." Natalie responded with a completely serious face.  
  
A/N – This is short, I know, but it's only a teaser so far. Chapters will be longer later on, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is the second chapter! Usually here an author would thank her loyal readers for their beautiful reviews. But, since at the time I wrote this, I hadn't put up the first chapter, I can't. Sorry! Anyways, on with the show! Read AND review sil vous plait!  
  
"You have seen Smallville, right Natalie? You can't honestly think that it needs a Holiday Inn," Lex replied with a smirk. Natalie only laughed in response, but she agreed completely. This place probably didn't get many tourists. "Seriously Natalie. What are you doing here?" He looked straight in to her eyes, waiting for her to answer. She looked away quickly.  
  
"Jason's getting out of jail," she practically whispered. Her eyes filled with tears, though she willed them not to. "He'll be on parole, but still, he'll be free."  
  
"How is that possible? I thought you'd said the judge said it would be 5 years before there was anyway of him getting out?"  
  
"I know. Someone most likely paid her off." Natalie mumbled, tears now surfacing.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll do something about this," Lex said standing up.  
  
"No! You can't. If you do, then it'll clue Jason in to where I am. Please don't Lex, please," she begged. But he couldn't just leave things like they were. Jason would find out anyway. Lex chanced a glance at his sister. She was crying, and he could see how terrified she was. He walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I won't do anything unless he comes here. I promise," he whispered in her ear. He could feel her nodding. She leaned back and smiled. It looked out of place on her tear stained face, but it was welcome all the same.  
  
"Thank you Lex," she replied. Then she kissed him on the cheek and jumped up off the couch. "So," she said cheerfully, "where am I sleeping?"  
  
Clark climbed out of his truck and ran through the pouring rain, towards the Luthor Mansion door. He rang the bell and waited. The door was opened a split second later, and Clark looked up to see a young girl, about his age. "Uh hi is Lex around?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Hi Clark. Come on in," a voice greeted him from directly behind the girl. Clark saw that the voice came from his good friend Lex, who was standing in the doorway with the girl. Lex and the girl moved out of his way, so that Clark could enter the foyer. "Clark this is my sister Natalie. Natalie this is my good friend Clark." The girl, who Clark knew was Natalie now, smiled brightly and gave him a small wave.  
  
"Nice to meet you Clark," she said, smiling happily, all evidence of the earlier breakdown gone.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Natalie."  
  
"Uh, Lex I'm just going to go explore the house a bit. Call me when dinner's ready alright?" And with that, she ran off before Lex could even respond.  
  
"I didn't know there was another Luthor child," Clark said.  
  
"Either did I until about a year ago," Lex responded. Clark didn't say anything in return, and Lex took this as an invitation to continue. "Here's lets go into my study," he suggested, leading the way. After him and Clark were seated, he continued. "You see I was in my apartment in Metropolis. I was told that there was a girl who wanted to speak with me, but wouldn't say why. She just said that she had to talk to me. So, I decided to speak with her. That's when I learned that Natalie was my younger sister. You see, my father wasn't the most faithful man. Even he'll admit it. Sometime just before my mother died, my father had so sort of relationship with some unknown woman. Her birth was kept secret. He had her adopted by a nice family, who lived in New York. But they died, and shortly after my father's people reported to him that they could not find his daughter. She had in fact moved to Metropolis, and resided in an apartment under a false name. She attended a private school under a different name. Even she won't tell me how she got the funds. Shortly after I'd met her, she got into some trouble, and I helped her out. After that I hadn't seen her again until just this afternoon."  
  
"So you had no idea she was coming?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Well how long is she staying for?" Clark questioned. He was a little suspicious of the entire story. _What did Lex mean by ' got into some trouble'?  
_  
"We haven't discussed that yet. Not that it matters. She can stay as long as she wants to," Lex responded.  
  
"Oh. Well I just came over to make sure you're coming to Chloe's birthday party."  
  
"Of course. This Saturday, correct?"  
  
"Yep. Well I guess I'll see you then," Clark answered, standing up. Him and Lex made their way over to the study doors, and walked until the foyer. They looked up to see Natalie making her way down the massive stairs, which seemed to dwarf her.  
  
"Going already Clark?" She asked. Clark nodded. "Well I'll see you later then."  
  
"Yep. Bye Natalie. Bye Lex," he said, letting himself out.  
  
"Your friend's cute," Natalie commented.  
  
"You've noticed already?" Lex questioned, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"It's the first thing I noticed," she responded, with an embarrassed smile. "And the fact that he's very tall."  
  
"That he is," Lex commented, laughing. "Come on. I think dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Great. What'd you make?"  
  
"A Luthor? Cook? Oh you have much to learn, young one."  
  
"Wait," she answered, turning around. "You mean that you have a cook?" Lex nodded. "Wow. You really are rich aren't you?"  
  
Lex could only laugh as they walked together into the dining room. _It doesn't matter how long she stays,_ he thought, _just so long as she stays_.  
  
Clark wandered into the kitchen of his own home, where he could smell all the wonderful smells of a proper home-cooked meal. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad," he said cheerfully. He couldn't help but smile. After all, he'd just met a very beautiful girl.  
  
"Hello Clark. Your father and I were just about to call in a P.I. to find you. Where were you?" Martha, Clark's mother, replied.  
  
"I was over at Lex's. Guess what? He got a sister named Natalie." Clark blurted, eager to tell everyone he knew about Natalie. He really liked her. _Maybe I should invite her to Chloe's party...  
_  
"A sister? God can't Lionel keep himself in his pants?" Johnathan Kent answered rudely.  
  
"Dad!" Clark complained.  
  
"Sorry Clark. But honestly that man has had far too many children."  
  
"Especially for the type of father he is," Martha added.  
  
"Well she's really nice. Not at all like Lionel. She didn't even live with him. Ever." Clark said, quick to defend her.  
  
"Well is she staying with Lex?" His father asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then we'll see how long it takes for the Luthor gene to kick in."  
  
"Dad," Clark warned.  
  
"Alright, alright. I won't judge her until I meet her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A/N Ok what a bad ending. And this is lots and lots of dialogue so sorry about that too. But even so I hope you enjoyed it! READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N Sorry it's been awhile guys! I've been meaning to write, but school got in the way. After this, don't expect an update until the end of next week. I'll post one during the week if I get boring of studying (it's exam week) and feel like writing. After that, it'll be TONS of updates since it'll be SUMMER! Anywho, thanks for the reviews, and on with the show!!!  
  
Lex looked in on the bedroom that his sister was sleeping peacefully in. It seemed so long ago that the room had been empty. He smiled slightly. Having Natalie in his house was like finally having a normal member of his family. She was the only normal thing in his life. Except that normal people aren't hiding from crazed ex-boyfriends who have just gotten out of jail, he reminded himself pessimistically. As he looked back on her lifeless form, he wondered just how much she'd actually been through. He knew that all that she had told him was just the tip of the iceberg. Sighing, he closed her door and walked away.  
  
During the wee hours of the night, Natalie was awoken by a ringing. What the hell? She thought. Leaning over the edge of her bed, she reached into her backpack and pulled out her ringing cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered, hoping no one else in the house had heard the ringing. But Natalie didn't receive a response. All that was heard was dead air and then a few moments later, a click. "Whatever," she muttered and rolled herself back onto the bed.  
  
In a small apartment back in Metropolis, the face of Jason smiled as he traced the location of Natalie's cell phone. He knew exactly where she and her cell phone were. Luthor manor in Smallville.  
  
"Natalie! Wake up!" Lex yelled from down the hall. "Greet the morning!"  
  
_Ugh. This is unfair. Two rude awakenings in 24 hours_, she thought as she dragged herself from her bed.  
  
"Lex it's a Saturday. You know, I haven't been in a family surrounding much, but I'm pretty sure customary to sleep in on weekends."  
  
"It would be, if we didn't have an interview with Smallville High's principal this morning. In ten minutes," Lex replied.  
  
"Oh that's mean. So mean." Natalie responded jokingly. She turned and headed out the door, Lex behind her.  
  
"Well wasn't that fun?" Natalie said sarcastically as they exited the high school principal's office. Lex laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Hey Lex!" A cheerful voice interrupted him before he could make a comment to Natalie.  
  
"Chloe, working on a weekend?" He questioned.  
  
"There is never a break in the life of a reporter. Who this?" She said, looking to Natalie.  
  
"Oh Chloe this is my sister Natalie. She'll be attending here with you starting Monday,"  
  
"Nice to meet you," Natalie said smiling broadly.  
  
"Chloe are you coming back?" An oblivious Clark shouted, sticking his head out the Torch office door. "Oh hey Lex. Hi Natalie," he said shyly when he noticed they were there.  
  
"I'll be right back in a minute Clark." She turned to Natalie, "So you're Lex Luthor's sister. Would you be interested in doing an interview? I'm sure the student body would love to hear all about you."  
  
"Uhh Chloe I don't think that's such a great idea," Clark said.  
  
"Let her answer, Clark." Chloe responded testily. "So what do you say Natalie? It'll just be a short bio and some stuff about your life before you came to Smallville."  
  
"Uh well, you see Chloe," Natalie said nervously, trying to think of a lie. "You see, I don't remember much about my life before Smallville. There...there was an accident and I...uh...kinda lost my memory. That's why I came to live with Lex, since I really don't have a clue where I was before. Sorry." Lex and Clark just listened to the story Natalie was telling, both knowing it was a lie.  
  
"Oh well, that's ok. It's not your fault. I guess I'll see you around," Chloe replied, sounding a little dejected. "Come on Clark. We better get back to work. Bye" She said, waving.  
  
"Yeah, bye," Clark said, also waving and not taking his eyes off Natalie.  
  
After they were out of earshot Lex turned to Natalie. "Way to dodge a bullet there," he commented as they walked out of the building.  
  
"Is she always that...inquisitive?"  
  
Lex had to laugh. "Yes," he replied simply. Natalie laughed too. 


End file.
